Princess
"How are you, dear?" —Princess to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 3 Princess is a pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Wears a blue collar. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Princess is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as a cat outside the clans. - Chapter 3 Iceslide sneaks out of camp to see his kittypet friends, wondering how they are. He hasn't seen them in moons. When Iceslide jumps up onto a fence in twolegplace, he notes that Truffle and the other kittypets taught him how to master this skill. After Parrot surprises Iceslide, he tells him that everyone is at Juicy's house today. They go there and find Juicy. Princess, Violet, and Dime. Princess is curled up on the chair opposite of Juicy. When they reach the others, Princess approaches Iceslide and greets him with a purr, asking how he is and calling him "dear". As Iceslide catches up with the others, he notes that though he shouldn't be hanging out with kittypets, he'd grown quite fond of them, and they know him better than his own clanmates. He also feels more comfortable with them. At sunset, Iceslide reluctantly leaves twolegplace. - Chapter 5 When Iceslide is forced to go on patrol, he's frustrated and thinks about how he could have spent the evening with Juicy, Parrot, Dime, Princess, and Violet. - Chapter 8 Icepaw crouches by the river, his heart aching. He notes that it's only been one day, and he already misses Violet, Juicy, Parrot, Truffle, all of them. He wonders what they're doing. - Chapter 9 When Iceslide is made a warrior again, he notes that he'd been an apprentice for just over a moon, and staying away from twolegplace had nearly driven him mad. He misses Violet and his other friends deeply. While on a hunting patrol, Iceslide considers going to twolegplace. His paws long to run there to Violet, to Juicy, and all his good friends. But he decides he can't take the risk. He looks toward twolegplace longingly, silently vowing that he'll find a way to get back to them as soon as possible. - Chapter 10 When Iceslide is laying awake in his nest, he wonders if the other kittypets miss him. - Chapter 14 Iceslide goes to Juicy's yard and sees that he's not out on the patio where he usually is. He sees that Juicy's chair has a layer of snow and notes that kittypets probably don't like the snow, they want to stay inside where it's warm and dry. He decides to look for Violet and the other kittypets who might be out, heading toward Violet's home. - Chapter 20 When Iceslide looks through the window and sees Violet asleep on a cushion, he notes that it's like the ones he's seen Juicy and Princess using before. - Chapter 21 After meeting with Bone Shred, Iceslide says he'd better get going, as he wants to visit the kittypets and warn them about the rogues. He begins padding away when Bone Shred calls him, and he looks over his shoulder. Bone Shred says that his loyalty should stay with him. Iceslide blinks, puzzled and wondering what's wrong with being friends with the kittypets. For a moment, he isn't sure what to say. Then he responds that his loyalty is to all of his friends. - Chapter 22 Not long after they get back to camp, Iceslide goes straight to twolegplace. He has to warn his friends about Bone Shred and his rogues. He doesn't know if any are still lingering around here, and the thought of something happening to Violet fills him with dread. Parrot tells Iceslide that a bunch of the rogues came back, and they wounded Princess so badly. Her housefolk took her to the vet, but it was too late, and she had to be put down. Iceslide lets out a sob of grief and hangs his head, saying he's so sorry. Parrot says that the rogues told them they did it to thank him for his help. When Iceslide sees Violet, he asks if he's okay, adding that he's so sorry about Juicy and Princess. Violet nods, her eyes filled with sadness as she says she'll be okay. Quotes "How are you, dear?" -Princess to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 3 Gallery princess.JPG|Princess design Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Kittypet cats Category:She-cats